Alpha Omega
42 |totalstrength = 1,800,543 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 42,870 |totalnukes = 447 |score = 6.68 }} General Statement Alpha Omega is run by a triumvirate, 3 members who have total control over all alliance matters. Working under these are the 4 directors who control their respective departments; Internal Affairs, Economic Affairs, Military Department and Foreign Affairs. Replacement government members are decided upon via the triumvirate, where a majority vote of 2 is needed for any decision. Alpha Omega believe in progress through teamwork, driven to become a highly independent and economically successful group of nations, they will stop at nothing to achieve this dream as peacefully as possible. Main Article: Charter of Alpha Omega Alpha Omega History Creation of Alpha Omega Alpha Omega was created in October 2007 after the collapse of GOLD. Vladimir Stukov and Czar Aleksander started to form a new alliance with a few ex-GOLD members. At the same time Mad Mike and Enrique Barrentos planned on creating their own alliance. These two groups merged and became Alpha Omega. The first Triumvirate consisted of Vladimir Stukov, Czar Aleksander, and Mad Mike. The first Department Directors were as follows: Military Director - pcoaltrain Finance Director - Justinbn1 Recruitment Director - TomBum Foreign Affairs Director - Toichus Maximus Many former GOLD members and old friends joined Alpha Omega in its early stages. Alpha Omega however was an elite alliance that focused on quality over quantity and only the best GOLD members were admitted. The government was careful to not accept any members that would cause problems or lower the alliances collective IQ. Alpha Omega signed a protectorate agreement with The Order of the Paradox and experienced much early success. Creation of Alpha Beta Alpha Beta was created as an offspring alliance of Alpha Omega in March 2008. It is basically a boot camp for nations who wish to join Alpha Omega but are either not experienced enough or who are not big enough.The idea was proposed by AO member Mushi. More can be read at Alpha Beta Move To Black Team And New Forums The time around the end of February and the start of March was a very busy and important time for Alpha Omega. Along with the creation of their offspring alliance, Alpha Beta, they also moved to the Black team and acquired some trendy new forums. The move to black was something under consideration for a long while, and was a decision not made easily given the majority of the alliances old and loyal bond to the Yellow team, however, a need for trades and some other factors which will remain known only to themselves, forced the decision to move to the Black team, where they now reside happily Vladimir Stukov Steps Down, New Trimuvir Named On April 4th, 2008, Vladimir Stukov, (one of the 3 founding Triumvirs of the Alpha Omega alliance), decided to step down to allow new blood to circulate around the alliance and to bring in fresh views ideals, and fresh faces. After much deliberation and drinking, Tsar Kalashnikov was named as the new Triumvir. It was a decision he made for the good of the alliance. He believed his time of usefulness was over and he graciously stepped down. Alpha Omega are forever thankful to him for his invaluable services so far and to come as he (knowing Vlad) will not be going anywhere. A 21 Gold Salute to him. And we hope to see great things from the newest member of the Triumvirate, Tsar Kalashnikov. Increased Growth and New Allies As Alpha Omega grew it maintained its elite status by having the 5th highest average nation strength of any alliance in the game. Alpha Omega slowly gained members reaching almost 50 and more impressively achieved over 1.5mil ns and over 300 nukes(yay!). During this time Alpha Omega grew very close to Umbrella. They had many wild sex parties and decided to sign an MdoAP with Umbrella on April 19th, 2008. Alpha Omega also upgraded their protectorate and signed an MDoAP with TOP on May 25, 2008. On June 15, 2008, Tsar Kalashnikov stepped down and left the alliance. On June 21, it was decided that Lord Batra would replace Tsar making him the 5th Triumvir in Alpha Omega's history. The Second Unjust War Alpha Omega were involved in the TOP-C&G War. Fighting as part of NOIR, a black team ODP, they declared a state of war against OMFG and The Legion on February 4, 2010. They were fighting for their allies; Sparta. The following weeks saw admirable fighting from both sides and many losses. However, due to excellent planning within AO, OMFG and The Legion surrendered on 21 and 23 February respectively. AO did not re-enter the conflict. A New Outlook After a period of serious changes, including the deletion of the offspring alliance; Alpha Beta, Alpha Omega has built up a very stable government. Galvan Mandorik is the longest active serving Triumvirate of the alliance. Daenerys Targaryen and Mat Cauthon are the other Triumvirates of Alpha Omega. Three new Directors were also named. On January 12, 2010, paperwings2007 was named the new Military Director of Alpha Omega. DenverDan was named the new Director of Internal Affairs on January 14, 2010. The position of Director of Foreign Affairs was awarded to lyricsbug on February 22, 2010. Mesapod, a former member of Sparta, has offered some incredible recruitment efforts. He has recruited well over 10 members that are presently in Alpha Omega. On May 29, 2010, the Internal Affairs Department was broken up into Economic Affairs and Internal Affairs. DenverDan was appointed head of the Economic Affairs Department. Mesapod, being reward for his incredible recruitment efforts and dedication to the alliance, was appointed head of the Internal Affairs Department. Alpha Omega took part in the Great Recruitment Extravaganza of 2010; an interalliance competition hosted by Sparta from June 13 to July 11. On June 29, Mesapod realised that AO was not quite for him in terms of size, so decided to return to his home grounds in Sparta. He has resigned as Internal affairs director and AO member. However we wish him all the best. On July 4, the position of Internal Affairs Director was given to Cobalt MKII, who took this up along with his duties as Alpha Company Captain in the Military Department. Several other changes soon followed- after an increasing friendship with GOONS a new treaty was signed on July 13- AO expect much to come from this, and looked forward to getting to know their new GOON allies better. Then on the same day, Mat Cauthon resigned as a Triumvir due to R/L commitments. He continues as an adviser of the alliance, hopefully returning to full glory at some point in the future. On July 23, the past trium member and current adviser Duncan was named as the new triumvir. Tech Raiding On July 29, AO Military Director paperwings2007 made it official that members under 6,000 Nation Strength would be permitted to raid once obtaining a Tech Raiding License. To receive a license, a member must first fill out a form. A test will follow via private message. To pass, a 90% is required. Raiding is something that will not be treated lightly in Alpha Omega. Strict rules have been set up to prevent incidents from occurring. The entire system is still open to change. On August 2, the policy was changed to allow all nations under 8,000 Nation Strength able to tech raid once obtaining a Tech Raiding License. Another change made was that the Tech Raiding Test was eliminated. The strict rules, however, still must be followed. Events of Summer 2010 Also on Jul 29, AO member emato, who had been with the alliance for nearly 3 years, and had ranked as #1 for most of that time decided to become a nuclear rogue against AO members. He managed to nuke Sig229 but due to combined efforts of AO members he was gradually reduced over the next 25 days by 15,010 infrastructure and 3,198 technology with a total NS loss of 84,101. He finally deleted on Aug 24. He will not be remembered as a true AO member, having contributed very little in his years wearing out AA, and betrayed those who helped look after his nation when he could not be there. On Aug 16, Alpha Omega officially accepted the members of Espada, which was originally an offshoot of Alpha Omega, back into Alpha Omega. The Internal Affairs Director convinced the leader of Espada, A-Chi Tenshi to come home to AO, and the 4-man alliance soon reapplied to AO. Around the same time, AO also signed a new protectorate treaty with a new alliance named Forest Clan. We hope to see much come from this new relationship! Past Triums Vladimir Stukov of Wiedergeburt Madmike of Mikeville Czar Alexander of Vladneirmarkov Tsar Kalashnikov of Soviet Arctic States Lord Batra Daenerys Targaryen of The Seven Kingdoms (since reinstated) Sigmundfreud of schitzophrenia Duncan of Ryvnweld (since reinstated) Mat Cauthon of Tai Shar Manetheren (now adviser) International Relations See Also